Abrupto
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Es una familiaridad sin gracia, un revoltijo de emociones producto de roces apenas perceptibles, de comienzos confusos y revelaciones abruptas. [Este fic participa del concurso "Imprescindiblemente Hermione" de los Amortentia Awards]


**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de todo lo reconocible aqui. El resto es producto de mi imaginación.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el concurso « **Imprescindiblemente Hermione** » celebrado por los **Amortentia Awards**.

 **Variables elegidas:** Criatura mágica, Pemberley y Aerosmith.

* * *

 **Abrupto**

 _«No somos responsables de las emociones, pero sí de lo que hacemos con ellas.»_

 **Jorge Bucay.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oscuridad. Es todo lo que puede percibir a su alrededor, aun sin abrir sus ojos. Oscuridad densa e infinita que, sin embargo, no es suficiente para ignorar el sabor de la sangre en su boca, el dolor punzante de todo su cuerpo y el pitido que amenaza con hacer que le estalle la cabeza porque no tiene que ver para saber que está más muerta que viva.

Pero, ¿cómo ha llegado a ese deplorable estado de salud?

Lo último que recuerda es haber estado huyendo de un grupo de mortífagos que los perseguían a ella y a sus amigos, y que, a final, consiguen llevarse a Ron y a Harry con ellos cuando se dan cuenta de quiénes son y al ver que ella, echa una mierda como está, no es otra cosa que un peso muerto y no quieren cargarla ni siquiera cuando son conscientes de que es la hija de muggles (o sangre sucia, como prefieren llamarla) más buscada de todo el mundo mágico.

No puede moverse, siente que le han hecho papilla el cuerpo a causa de la tortura, pero aún peor, que le han arrancado el corazón y no puede hacer otra cosa que gemir en silencio mientras sus lágrimas caen al piso mezcladas con el líquido rojo que debe correr por sus venas (y no por el suelo) porque es consciente de que posiblemente se está desangrando.

Pero aquello (en el momento) tiene menos importancia para ella que el sentimiento de impotencia que está experimentando al pensar que ha defraudado a sus amigos, pues, aunque es el cerebro del grupo, sus habilidades, alabadas por todo el mundo desde siempre, la llevaron a confiarse demasiado haciendo que la culpa amenace con ahogarla antes de que lo haga la opresión en el pecho que le impide respirar.

El aroma a tierra y descomposición que inunda sus fosas nasales le da a entender que todavía está en uno de los bosques de Derbyshire, y los sonidos cada vez menos calmados del ambiente, surcado por aullidos y gemidos no tan lejanos de bestias al acecho, le hacen pensar a la vez que tal vez ya es tarde, pues también hace bastante frío y no puede dejar de preguntarse cuánto ha pasado estando inconsciente y por qué la han abandonado allí sin verificar si ha muerto.

Aunque está segura de que pronto lo estará.

Abre los ojos de lleno y las lágrimas le nublan la vista, que, luego de habituarse a la poca luz del sitio en el que se encuentra, le permiten ser consciente de que necesita levantarse e irse a algún lugar seguro si no quiere ser el alimento de algún depredador porque le han quitado su varita y cualquier medio que le permita Aparecerse lejos de allí. No sabe en qué punto está exactamente y sus movimientos se limitan a ligeras sacudidas de sus dedos, una tos que mana sangre y un arrastre más o menos inútil que le deja ver que quizás tiene algún hueso roto o las piernas entumidas, pero eso no es lo que más le atormenta, pues a esa hora Harry y Ron pueden estar muertos y ella sigue allí sin poder hacer nada ni siquiera por sí misma.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y esta vez se permite proferir un fuerte grito de angustia seguido de un esfuerzo más arduo por sentarse apoyada en sus manos, el cual da frutos y le permite a su vez ser consciente de que (por si fuera poco) su cabeza está sangrando.

Quizás tenga una hemorragia interna, o quizás simplemente esté muriendo lentamente.

Da igual.

Pone una de sus manos sobre el lugar donde parece estar la herida de su cabeza tratando de detener, sin éxito, el sangrado que, además de caerle por la mejilla, empieza a hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo. ¿Cuándo fue que perdió el control de todo? Todavía arrastrándose, retrocede hasta apoyar la espalda en lo que parece ser el tronco de un árbol y al volver a cerrar los ojos empieza a experimentar un frio que viene desde su interior y que hace que le castañeen los dientes y se le erice la piel.

Pero no es solo su mal estado el que hace que tiemble, pues, aunque sus sentidos no se encuentran todo lo alerta que estarían si la circunstancia fuera otra, es imposible que no note que el ambiente empieza a llenarse con un aroma casi embriagador que la acaricia como terciopelo y que no se equipara con nada que haya experimentado antes; un aroma que, por un momento, consigue hacer que olvide su pena y que se diga a sí misma que necesita concentrarse en el presente.

No obstante, un roce en la piel de su rostro la devuelve a la realidad y la hace abrir los ojos rápidamente para encontrar que, a pesar de lo borroso de su visión (tal vez por la pérdida excesiva de sangre) es perfectamente capaz de distinguir al ser vivo que está frente a ella: una mujer de piel blanca como la porcelana cuyo cabello rubio dorado cae por sus hombros y cuyos deslumbrantes ojos violeta la miran con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta Hermione, pero insólitamente no hay angustia o miedo en su voz porque la repentina sensación de bienestar que produce la cercanía de la extraña es más grande que el temor que debería darle encontrarse a alguien que no conoce en esas circunstancias.

La mujer ignora la pregunta de Hermione y en lugar de responder lleva una de sus manos al pecho de la chica, haciendo que la opresión en su interior sea mayor.

— _Kifo_ —pronuncia, y aunque Hermione no reconoce la palabra, de alguna manera logra comprender lo que le dice: está muriendo.

Sin poder contenerse, cierra los ojos y vuelve a derramar lágrimas. Nunca se ha visto tan cobarde como entonces, pues toda su vida le ha hecho gala a la casa para la que fue seleccionada en Hogwarts, y, sin embargo, está cansada y tan decepcionada de sus decisiones que piensa que quizás morir sea un acto de inmerecida misericordia.

No obstante, la mujer tiene otros planes y antes de que Hermione siquiera sea consciente de lo que sucede, se hace un corte en la muñeca con una de sus largas uñas y desde la herida emana un líquido viscoso de color dorado que acerca a la boca de la chica para que pueda tomarlo. De alguna manera inexplicable la mujer (que ahora supone que es una _criatura mágica_ del bosque) le está dando a beber su propia sangre, pero lejos de asquearla, aquello parece reconfortarla, pues los dolores que ha estado experimentando empiezan a menguar, incluso el de su corazón.

A pesar de que solo un momento después vuelve a sentir un dolor profundo que la hace gritar tan fuerte que sus pulmones se quedan sin aire.

— _Maisha_ —pronuncia la criatura tomando uno de los brazos de Hermione mientras su visión vuelve a nublarse igual que su juicio, siendo, sin embargo, consciente del dolor punzante de los filosos dientes que se han clavado en la carne de su muñeca justo antes de que la oscuridad la consuma totalmente.

* * *

Draco siente una ligera alteración en el ambiente de _Pemberley_ y de inmediato sus sentidos se ponen alertas ante la posibilidad de que hayan dado con su paradero, principalmente porque eso significa que es hombre muerto y que el sacrificio de su madre y toda la magia ancestral de la mansión han valido una mierda.

Empieza a recorrer de un lado a otro el salón en el que se encuentra, ansioso, mientras casi espera a que los estallidos comiencen a perturbar el silencio de su casa como antesala al juicio que le harán por desertor, pero lo único que se escucha es el _pop_ que indica que su elfo doméstico ha llegado a la estancia, quizás con la noticia de que todavía tiene tiempo de huir como el cobarde que ha sido siempre.

No obstante, Potsy tiene información inesperada, pero nada como para que Draco tenga que correr a escabullirse como una rata.

—Amo, hay una persona en la verja de la entrada —dice la criatura, evitando por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con la persona a la que sirve.

Draco por su parte está nervioso, pero trata de mantener la poca compostura que le queda. La criatura frente a él no puede juzgarlo, pero quiere conservar su dignidad todo lo que pueda incluso frente a alguien que no tiene la más mínima importancia para él, y por un momento deja pasar por alto el hecho de que se supone que nadie, a excepción de los miembros de la familia Malfoy y los elfos que les sirven, puede encontrar la casa.

—¿Quién? —pregunta, frotando su cuello atrofiado por el estrés constante que enfrenta casi a diario.

—Una de sus compañeras de Hogwarts, amo. La señorita Hermione Granger —responde la criatura, haciendo una reverencia y temerosa de un estallido de ira de parte de su amo.

Pero Draco no repara en Potsy y, sin evitar que su asombro se haga evidente, corre a comprobar lo que el elfo dice.

No es posible. Nadie puede encontrar aquel lugar y, de cualquier forma, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo _ella_ ahí? Sabe de antemano que no volvió a Hogwarts igual que Potter y Weasley y no entiende cómo es que ahora mismo está en la puerta de la propiedad que pocos saben que le pertenece a su familia. Draco planea plantarle la cara y exigirle que le explique de qué manera ha conseguido traspasar el glamour y las salvaguardas de sangre colocadas en la casa e incluso se plantea también la idea de reducirla para que le revele todo lo que necesita saber, pero no solo se encuentra con que simplemente está frente a su propiedad y no dentro de los terrenos, sino que además está inconsciente, sola, malherida y desarmada.

De inmediato trata de hacer que despierte, pero es inútil y aunque piensa que lo mejor es no moverla de donde está porque aquello también puede ser una trampa y no puede darse el lujo de caer en ella, una fuerza que no tiene idea de dónde proviene le impide dar media vuelta y dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Algo inexplicable que, contra su buen juicio, le hace pedirle a Potsy que levite su cuerpo, aparentemente mancillado, y lo dirija hasta una de las habitaciones libres de la casa.

—¿Necesita que le ayude con algo más, amo? —pregunta el elfo doméstico una vez en el lugar y Draco asiente.

—Asegúrate de que no haya más de los suyos en los alrededores y luego vuelve aquí para que la vigiles —ordena, sin quitar la mirada de Hermione que respira acompasadamente sobre la cama en donde ha sido colocada con cuidado.

—Sí, amo —responde la criatura, haciendo una reverencia.

Pero Draco no le presta atención y en cambio, dirige sus ojos a Hermione que, con la ropa mugrienta y llena de sangre seca, duerme profundamente quizás cansada por lo que sea que ha tenido que lidiar. Pero por más malherida y desarmada que se encuentre, él no confía en ella y antes de salir de la habitación conjura un hechizo que la confina al lugar, además de que le ordena a Potsy que atienda las heridas de la chica mientras está inconsciente y que la vigile después por si intenta hacer cualquier estupidez.

Al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y él nunca se ha llevado bien con ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Hermione siente que ha dormido por lo menos dos días cuando por fin despierta de un recurrente y pesado sueño de criaturas mágicas, alas blancas, ojos violeta y flores del mismo color que, extrañamente se abren una y otra vez al compás de la música de _Aerosmith_ que solía escuchar cuando estaba en casa durante las vacaciones de la escuela.

No entiende cómo es posible que ahora mismo se encuentre limpia, mucho mejor de lo que recuerda haber estado (aunque todavía un poco aporreada), pero, sobre todo, acostada en una suave cama y en una habitación que no tiene idea de a quién le pertenece.

Con cuidado de no marearse (porque recuerda que ha perdido mucha sangre) sale de la cama y explora la habitación en la que se encuentra, percatándose del aura mágica que la rodea y que posiblemente no la dejará salir de allí, pues es evidente que han puesto hechizos para mantenerla encerrada. Se encuentra sola, pero no necesita que alguien le diga lo evidente: ha sido tomada prisionera, aunque la mantienen en un lugar mucho más cómodo que las mazmorras oscuras y húmedas que todo el mundo suele usar para cumplir el cometido.

La habitación es espaciosa y tiene suficientes muebles y acabados de decoración que le permiten saber que él o la dueña de aquel sitio es una persona adinerada y es cuando recuerda el extraño encuentro que ha tenido en el bosque, el dolor punzante en su muñeca que de alguna manera no tiene marcas y sus sueños repetitivos, lo que le hace pensar que quizás esto también es obra de la criatura que salvó su vida y empieza a hacerse ideas en la cabeza sobre las razones que tuvo para hacerlo, aunque todavía le cuesta creer lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

Trata de buscar algún indicio que le dé una respuesta convincente, pero lo único que halla, además de una bandeja con comida y bebida en la mesita de centro de la habitación, es un reflejo suyo en un enorme espejo en el que no había reparado antes; un reflejo que le resulta difícil de asimilar al notar que no tiene ninguna cicatriz o signo de haber sido torturada y menos de haberse desangrado, pues sus mejillas están rosadas, su piel no tiene el más mínimo rasguño y sus rasgos parecen más refinados y delicados que de costumbre.

Sabe bien que sus sentidos definitivamente la están engañando y por un momento se permite pensar que sigue soñando mientras agoniza todavía tirada en medio del bosque, pero nada sucede cuando intenta el viejo y confiable truco de abrir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza como hacía de niña y hay algo que llama su atención todavía más y es el color miel de sus ojos (antes profundamente oscuros) que resaltan aún más con los bucles increíblemente definidos del cabello castaño claro que cubre su cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido a su apariencia?

Casi no puede reconocerse a sí misma, y de no ser porque viste todavía su propia ropa (que ahora luce impolutamente limpia) habría podido jurar que no es ella quien está reflejada en el espejo. De inmediato el sonido del _click_ de una puerta abierta le revela la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y la pone alerta a pesar de que no se mueve de su sitio.

—Pensé que ya te habías muerto —dice una voz cargada de sarcasmo a sus espaldas y ella no tiene que girar para saber de quién se trata.

No entiende cómo es que ha llegado a estar en el mismo lugar que él y lo único que puede pensar es que ha corrido con la misma suerte que sus amigos, aunque a ella le ha tocado uno de los mortífagos más blandos (por no decir débil) a su manera de ver.

Vuelve sus ojos al chico que, como siempre, viste de negro y lo encara con todo el coraje que siente recorrer sus venas de pronto.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —pregunta, y de inmediato siente un impulso que la ataca igual que si fueran arcadas, pero de una forma diferente porque experimenta unas ganas incontrolables de acercarse a Malfoy que despide un embriagador aroma a gel de baño y masculinidad que termina por marearla.

¿Cómo es que siente de pronto algo tan confuso y ridículo?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —responde él sin moverse de su lugar, pero mostrándose de repente tan incómodo como ella. Ninguno tiene idea de que las sensaciones que ambos experimentan en el momento guardan demasiada similitud—. ¿Quién demonios te envió? —agrega con dureza, y Hermione se percata de que toma la varita en la mano de manera amenazante.

Ambos se contemplan durante unos segundos en los que Draco no puede evitar reparar en la apariencia de Hermione a quien no ve en persona desde que llegó a Pemberley, y que luce bastante diferente del andrajo que encontró en la entrada de su casa.

—Te hice una pregunta, Granger, y como sabrás, no suelo ser muy paciente.

—Yo también te hice una pregunta, Malfoy. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. —La actitud altanera y desafiante de Hermione es interpretada por Draco como una provocación que consigue picarlo y que le hace pensar que va a disfrutar lo que viene porque a diferencia de las circunstancias en que se ha encontrado últimamente, en esta tiene la ventaja.

—¿Estás segura de que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Granger? —Draco sonríe y su perfecta dentadura blanca casi encandila, haciendo que Hermione no deje de mirarlo—. Te recuerdo que estás desarmada y en mi casa. Si me da la gana puedo…

—¿Qué? ¿Matarme? —lo reta. Sabe que está en clara desventaja, pero de nuevo experimenta esa sensación que la empuja a interactuar cada vez más con él a pesar de saber que puede hacer con ella lo que quiera porque está armado y aunque en su interior sabe que debe frenar su lengua viperina, las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas—. No tienes las agallas para eso. Ambos sabemos que eres un cobarde.

Draco, como se esperaba, estalla en un ataque de ira ante la provocación y antes de que Hermione sea consciente de lo que sucede, la empuja con fuerza contra la pared más cercana, apresándola con su cuerpo al tiempo que la amenaza colocando la varita en su cuello.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de asesinarte, sangre sucia inmunda? —escupe cargado de rabia mientras el corazón se le dispara y Hermione puede sentirlo de la misma manera que siente cómo el suyo también empieza a latir con fuerza por algo más que el temor de que pueda dañarla—. Le haría un favor al mundo si desapareciera un trozo de escoria como tú.

—Hazlo entonces —contesta, ignorando por completo la amenaza que se cierne sobre ella y notando cómo el aroma antes percibido se intensifica casi hasta embriagarla.

¿Qué está sucediéndole?

Hermione no entiende por qué en la presente situación, en la que debería hacer algo por preservar su seguridad, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el delicioso aroma que despide Malfoy y en los repentinos y absurdos deseos que le asisten de lanzarse sobre él para algo más que desarmarlo. Es una persona con una moralidad intachable y demasiado inteligente para concebir normalidad en un pensamiento primitivo y fuera de lugar como ese, y se reprocha mentalmente por eso, no porque sea una mojigata, sino porque no debería estar dirigido hacia alguien que la odia, que ella también odia y que, para variar, puede matarla en cualquier momento.

Una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro que todavía es racional le dice que debe patearle la entrepierna, quitarle la varita como sea, aturdirlo y correr mientras pueda, pero la otra, la más grande proporción de su masa encefálica la empuja a dejarse llevar por el mar de emociones que experimenta gracias al roce violento de su piel.

Pero Hermione, perdida como está, no se percata de algo importante: Draco, que al principio la trató como basura e incluso amenazó con matarla, afloja la presión que ejerce sobre su cuerpo y la contempla con expresión casi tan distraída como la que ella carga ahora mismo.

Aunque reacciona mucho antes que ella.

—Vete a la mierda —escupe, antes de soltarla y salir rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación que aporrea con fuerza.

Cuando Hermione nuevamente está sola, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad porque el trance en que parecía atrapada minutos antes desaparece (para fortuna de su cordura), mientras un malestar que no puede describir se apodera de su estómago y la obliga a tener que sentarse en la cama, al tiempo que se castiga mentalmente por no ser capaz de frenar unos impulsos que no parecen ser suyos.

No obstante, hay una cosa en la que sí repara después de haber estabilizado su ritmo cardiaco, y es en el hecho de que Draco Malfoy parece estar solo en aquel lugar, pues de haber tenido compañía de los de su bando ella habría recibido más visitas, más torturas y quien sabe que otra clase de horrores. Sin embargo, no se detiene a reflexionar demasiado en ese detalle en particular (a pesar de la importancia que debe tener para ella) porque un pensamiento caprichoso empieza a rondarle la cabeza. Uno que parece no querer dejarla en paz de ahí en adelante: ¿qué fue exactamente lo que aquella criatura mágica le hizo a su cuerpo?

* * *

Draco entra en su despacho hecho una furia y se desquita con lo primero que encuentra a su paso, estrellando una botella de whiskey de fuego contra la pared con tanta fuerza que varios vidrios salpican su ropa, igual que algo del líquido ámbar que contenía en su interior.

¿Qué demonios está sucediéndole?

Tiene bastantes cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar como en la manera de evitar ser encontrado y ajusticiado por Voldemort, por lo que se reprende con ira por haber bajado la guardia con Granger en la habitación, aunque en realidad no entiende cómo es que algo como eso ha podido sucederle si es claro para ambos la repulsión que sienten por el otro.

Sin embargo, para su molestia, también es claro que la situación se está poniendo cada vez más rara porque a pesar de ser consciente del trasfondo de sus historias y de todo el pasado que tienen a sus espaldas, durante los pocos días en que han convivido (o no lo han hecho porque este es a penas su segundo encuentro en persona y en el primero ella estaba inconsciente), la aversión que los ha acompañado desde siempre parece menguar de alguna forma por momentos hasta el punto de hacer que experimente sensaciones que no entiende, pero que parecen tener relación con ella y eso es algo inconcebible para él.

Granger no es nadie. Es menos que nadie para él y se da cuenta de que debió haberse deshecho de ella antes de dejarla entrar a su escondite porque, con lo que sea que esté haciendo, está empezando a volverse peligrosa para él y lo que menos quiere ahora mismo es otra complicación que agregue más mierda a sus problemas actuales.

* * *

Pasan dos días antes de que Malfoy vuelva a hacerle una visita a Hermione, dándole tiempo suficiente para hacer miles de hipótesis en su cabeza sobre la situación y sobre las reacciones que cada vez son más notorias en ella cuando él está presente o incluso en su ausencia (porque experimenta un sentimiento de vacío ridículo que solo aminora cuando de alguna manera siente que está parado detrás de su puerta), haciendo que empiece a desesperarse por el encierro y porque en los momentos en los que puede pensar con claridad recuerda que está en mitad de una guerra y que no tiene idea de lo que ha sucedido con sus amigos, quienes de seguir vivos deben estar necesitándola igual que ella ahora mismo.

Draco entra a la habitación con sigilo, pero ella ha notado que viene a verla mucho antes tomar el pomo de la puerta, pues su cercanía parece hacer que los sentidos se le disparen y que pueda ser consciente hasta del más mínimo detalle en sus reacciones corporales y la manera cómo se altera con solo tener contacto con ella, aunque ni siquiera la toque.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —pregunta sin rodeos y sosteniendo la varita en lo alto para lucir más amenazante de lo que verdaderamente se siente en su interior.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contesta Hermione y es cierto. No tiene idea de lo que sea que esté sucediéndoles a ambos, porque ahora comprueba que es mutuo y que parece intensificarse tan solo con el paso de los días.

—Algo estás haciéndome y te juro que voy a descubrir lo que es y cuando lo haga vas a lamentarlo —dice, pero las palabras pierden el impacto a medida que las pronuncia porque no puede dejar de fijarse en los penetrantes ojos claros de ella que parece comérselo con la mirada.

Literalmente Hermione ha dejado de pensar desde que sus ojos se encuentran y el aroma, que ahora es demasiado familiar para ella, inunda sus fosas nasales y empieza a embriagarla igual que el buen vino: primero lento y después de un solo golpe hasta que Malfoy le da la espalda con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene y la conexión flaquea unos segundos.

»¿Qué me hiciste? —pregunta nuevamente, pero esta vez como si se sintiera agobiado y ella de inmediato experimenta una sensación de angustia en su pecho. Es casi como si las emociones danzaran en colores frente a ella y ahora el rojo tenue de la atracción latente de hace unos segundos se vuelve gris igual que su vulnerabilidad.

Hermione traga saliva, sobreponiéndose. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo esto que está pasando —contesta Malfoy y esta vez se vuelve hacia ella caminando rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente y tomarla de las muñecas con violencia. Ahora el rededor se tiñe del rojo intenso de la ira—. No es posible que me sienta de esta manera respecto de ti, ¿qué demonios me hiciste, Granger?

—Me estás lastimando —dice ella, pero Draco no afloja el agarre y la mira con el corazón ametrallándole el pecho. El contacto parece quemarlos a ambos, pero él no tiene claro lo que debe hacer. Necesita tener la mente serena y esto está volviéndolo loco.

—¡Me importa una mierda! y si no me dices qué está sucediendo te juro que… —pronuncia, pero de inmediato se pierde nuevamente en la mirada de Hermione que, igual que él, entra una vez más en una especie de trance que la incita a acercarse todavía más.

El contacto todavía quema, pero de una manera mucho más llevadera y con las miradas todavía clavadas en el otro, ambos se dan cuenta de que parecen no poder escapar de lo que sea que les esté sucediendo. Draco por su parte reduce la distancia entre sus cuerpos, derrotado, y embelesado de alguna forma inexplicable mientras Hermione empieza a experimentar una sensación de bienestar que solo se parece a lo que sintió en presencia de aquella criatura mágica en el bosque.

»¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? —pregunta Malfoy, pero esta vez con suavidad, como si acariciara el rostro de Hermione con sus palabras y el desconcierto que recorre su cuerpo es algo que no consigue explicar racionalmente porque no es algo que pueda exteriorizar con facilidad, menos cuando en cuestión de segundos sus impulsos violentos se han transformado y ahora solo desea acercarse, abrazarla y protegerla contra lo que sea que la amenace incluido él y siente enfado consigo mismo por eso.

—No te he hecho nada, lo prometo —contesta Hermione concentrada en los labios de Malfoy y notando como él también observa los suyos.

No obstante, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene (y que por estos días ha necesitado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo) se separa de ella y sale rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Hermione experimente una sensación de vacío tan grande que debe hacer uso de toda la cordura que posee en el momento para no salir corriendo detrás de él.

¿Qué diablos le pasa?

Cuando Malfoy está lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación, Hermione recobra el control de sus acciones y se reprocha lo que hace últimamente cada vez que lo ve. Él es Draco Malfoy, el matón y arrogante bastardo que le hizo la vida imposible durante su tiempo en Hogwarts y ella de verdad no entiende este sorpresivo anhelo y ansia desmedida de derretirse en sus brazos que crece con cada minuto que pasa.

Que gran estupidez. Necesita centrarse en sus prioridades que deberían ser salir de allí y encontrar a sus amigos para seguir con su misión, pero no puede porque algo en su pecho hace que cada vez le cueste más concentrarse en lo que es más importante para ella y ahora mismo no quiere otra cosa que comprender qué es lo que le está sucediendo antes de cometer una locura que lamente por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Draco siente que acabando con todo lo que encuentra a su alrededor podrá dejar de pensar en el repentino de ansiedad por poseer y proteger a su antigua enemiga, pero, aunque termina acabando con parte de la tapicería de su despacho, lo único que consigue es que la cabeza le duela como el demonio.

—¡Potsy! —chilla, enfadado, y el pequeño elfo doméstico aparece de inmediato en su presencia.

—¿Si, amo?

—¡Necesito que saques a Hermione Granger de la mansión ahora mismo!

El elfo levanta la mirada en contra de sus principios, pero Draco no advierte lo que sufre la criatura al cometer lo que considera un gran atrevimiento de su parte.

—Potsy puede preguntar ¿por qué el amo quiere botar a la señorita Granger? —dice, temeroso de haber ofendido a su amo.

—¿Acaso estás cuestionando mi autoridad, criatura estúpida? —escupe Malfoy, antes de levitar una silla y arrojarla contra la pared, haciendo que el elfo se sobresalte y empiece a temblar.

—No, Potsy jamás cuestionaría la autoridad del amo, pero Potsy cree que el amo sufrirá si la señorita Granger se marcha, y peor aún, si algo le pasa —contesta la criatura, agachando la mirada.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? —Malfoy se detiene antes de estrellar otro mueble y al bajar la varita, este cae al suelo de manera estruendosa.

—El amo castigará a Potsy si le dice lo que pasa.

—Te voy a castigar si _no_ me dices lo que pasa.

Potsy sigue sin mirarlo, pero esta vez no le tiembla la voz al hablar.

—El amo se siente atraído por la señorita Granger sin explicación —sugiere la criatura y Draco, a pesar de la indignación que siente con la insinuación, se muerde la lengua y deja que prosiga.

—Continúa.

—La señorita Granger ejerce control sobre el amo cuando ambos están en la misma habitación —dice y Malfoy empieza a sentirse impaciente porque todavía no hay una explicación convincente a su aparente mal.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué demonios te detienes?

—El amo también puede ejercer control sobre la señorita Granger cuando está cerca de ella.

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que Granger está enamorada de mí? —Draco levanta una ceja y suelta una carcajada—. Es lo más ridículo que escuché jamás.

El elfo no lo mira, pero contesta con firmeza: —No enamorada, pero si ligada al amo.

Deja de reír ipso facto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Potsy se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en la señorita Granger cuando llegó a la mansión y cuando el amo le pidió a Potsy que la curara, Potsy se percató de que ella estaba sanando por sí sola y eso le dio la razón en lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Y qué se supone que estabas pensando?

—Que la señorita Granger ya no es una bruja normal.

Draco no puede evitar que aquello llame su atención. —¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que no es una bruja normal?

—¿El amo ha escuchado las historias de cómo algunos magos se transforman en criaturas mágicas cuando son mordidos por ellas? Los hombres lobo convierten a otros con una mordida y también lo hacen los vampiros, pero hay otras criaturas que también pueden transmitir su maldición de esta manera.

—Deja ya de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dime de una vez lo que sucede con Granger.

—La señorita Granger fue mordida por una veela y también bebió de su sangre. Potsy lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo sabe porque mientras ella todavía dormía, Potsy buscó sin permiso en sus recuerdos recientes y descubrió que una veela del bosque le salvó la vida después de ser atacada y le cedió parte de su esencia al darle a beber su propia sangre y después morderle la muñeca.

—Espera, ¿estás sugiriendo que Granger, la misma que encontramos echa una mierda en la entrada, es en parte una veela?

—Potsy no sabe bien cómo funciona la transformación de una veela, pero está seguro de que ahora la señorita Granger es, en parte, una de ellas. —Draco quiere reír con ironía, pero no lo logra, dividido como está entre la incredulidad y el asombro.

Es imposible. La información que le ha dado Potsy suena de lo más absurda, pero entonces recuerda de inmediato las historias que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeño y una en particular que hablaba de uno de los bosques más grandes de Derbyshire y la danza de las veelas alrededor de un enorme árbol de castañas como celebración por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su clan.

—¿Y por qué demonios no me contaste todo esto antes? —pregunta, ofuscado, ignorando sus pensamientos y acorralando a la criatura contra la pared, mientras esta tiembla con las manos en el rostro.

—El amo no le preguntó nada a Potsy y Potsy pensó que era mejor que no lo supiera.

Draco quiere apretar el cuello de su criado, pero se da cuenta de que necesita terminar de comprender lo que sucede y, ordenándose internamente mantener la compostura, la deja libre para que siga contándole lo que necesita saber.

—Pues ahora necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. ¿A qué te refieres con que Granger está ligada a mí? —lanza, alejándose de Potsy para evitar un nuevo ataque de ira.

—Potsy ha oído que el glamour de las veelas hace que cualquiera criatura o mago se sienta normalmente atraído por sus encantos, pero aquel que está ligado como su pareja es quien se rinde primero ante ellas —dice el elfo sin levantar la mirada—. Las veelas ejercen control total sobre alguien solo cuando ellas así lo desean, pero a quienes están destinados a pertenecerles, consiguen engatusarlos incluso sin darse cuenta porque se sienten igualmente atraídas y embelesadas por ellos.

—¿Estás diciendo que Granger y yo…? —Draco vuelve a reír, pero esta vez sin ganas—. ¡Por favor!

—El amo no puede controlar lo que la señorita Granger le hace sentir, Potsy lo ha visto sin querer y ella tampoco puede hacer nada para no sentirse atraída por el amo, porque lo más posible es que no sepa en lo que se está convirtiendo.

Draco sopesa las últimas palabras de Potsy y empieza a hallarle un poco de sentido a la situación. Si lo que el elfo dice es cierto, es posible que Granger se encuentre tan perdida como él y eso puede darle cierta ventaja sobre ella. No obstante, es consciente de inmediato de que existe un riesgo, pues, aunque ahora puede pensar con claridad, volver a acercársele significaría caer una vez más bajo su hechizo y no está dispuesto a permitirse tal cosa.

Por lo menos por el momento.

—¿Algo más que necesite saber? —pregunta, yendo a servirse una copa de whiskey de fuego de la nueva botella que levitó hasta su escritorio revuelto.

—Potsy también sabe que una veela no puede vivir sin su pareja ni su pareja podrá vivir sin ella cuando la unión sea consumada porque la magia se extiende a ambos.

—¿La unión? ¿Qué clase de unión?

Potsy enrojece de inmediato y Draco entiende a lo que se refiere. —Entonces, ¿el amo todavía quiere que Potsy saque a la señorita Granger de la mansión?

La copa de licor no alcanza a tocar los labios de Draco, pues la mención de lo anterior lo deja verdaderamente desconcertado y se da cuenta de que tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Déjame solo —ordena, dándole la espalda al elfo.

—Amo…

—¡Que te largues, he dicho!

—Sí, amo —pronuncia Potsy antes de que se escuche el _pop_ de su partida.

* * *

Hermione pasa parte del día contemplándose en el espejo de la habitación que ocupa y nota nuevas, aunque pequeñas, diferencias en su apariencia que antes había pasado desapercibidas como por ejemplo el reflejo dorado que parece tener su cabello a la luz de los tenues rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana (asegurada con magia), igual que lo carnoso y rosado de sus labios que antes parecían ser más delgados, y aunque nunca se ha sentido particularmente bonita (porque incluso ahora mismo es algo trivial para ella), se da cuenta de que luce mucho más femenina que antes.

No obstante, aquello no es lo único que ha cambiado, pues dentro de su pecho las sensaciones que un día antes la confundían parecen haberse aclarado un poco más, mostrándole que quizás no es tan diferente del resto de mujeres como pensaba porque empieza a darse cuenta de que, como la mayoría, ella también parece sentir cierta atracción por los chicos malos.

—No sabía que te preocupaba tanto tu apariencia —dice Malfoy, a quien, por supuesto, ya había sentido llegar.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunta Hermione, observándolo a través del espejo para contener todo lo que pueda sus deseos desmedidos de acercársele.

Draco da un paso adelante, pero no se aproxima demasiado. Su estómago ya es una maraña como para provocar al destino. —Necesito entender.

Hermione vuelve sus ojos a él directamente y nota su confusión, la misma que ella empieza a experimentar cuando siente su corazón volver a latir como pasa últimamente cada vez que se encuentran.

—También yo —contesta, bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí para empezar? —pregunta él, y su voz suena cautelosa, pero está desprovista de la arrogancia y el autoritarismo que lo caracteriza.

—Porque tú no has dejado que me vaya —contesta Hermione y Draco sabe que tiene razón. Hasta el momento han hablado de todo menos del hecho de que ella sigue prisionera ahí sin razón aparente.

Todo es demasiado confuso. Si hubiera sido enviada por la orden del fénix como pensaba, no hubiera llegado en el deplorable estado de salud en que lo hizo y si tuviera algún otro cometido, ya habría actuado. Sin embargo, sigue allí como un ave que ha aprendido a vivir en cautiverio y que incluso come de la mano de su captor.

—Necesitas darme respuestas, Granger —dice y Hermione se percata de que Malfoy ha caminado hasta estar frente a ella porque su embriagador aroma inunda su espacio personal.

Levanta la mirada y ambos se quedan viéndose mientras el magnetismo que ha empezado a unirlos días antes, cae sobre ellos y los obliga a acercarse cada vez más como si cada uno tuviera un imán en su cuerpo.

—No sé lo que está pasando —pronuncia Hermione con sus ojos puestos en los labios de Malfoy. Ha dejado de luchar contra los impulsos que la embargan porque necesita respuestas y sabe que conteniéndose como lo ha hecho hasta el momento no obtendrá nada.

Además, aunque vaya en contra de sí misma, está cansada de hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? Debe haber algo que sepas y que nos ayude a entender esta situación tan absurda en la que nos encontramos —pregunta Draco y las palabras de Potsy resuenan en su mente. ¿Debería decirle lo que sabe o dejar que lo descubra por si misma? Ahora tiene claro que no puede aprovecharse de la situación como esperaba, pues cada vez que la ve termina siendo presa de lo que le hace sentir, aunque lo haga de manera inconsciente.

Se miran unos minutos más, antes de que Draco voltee el rostro y se aleje.

»Lo mejor será que me vaya —dice cautelosamente, retirándose hasta salir por la puerta. Pero lejos de estar contrariada, Hermione se mantiene serena.

Su cuidadoso rechazo ahora solo la hace desearlo todavía más.

Empieza a ser innegable que siente atracción por él, que disfruta cada vez más de su compañía y que han superado aquel comienzo inestable para tener lo que ahora podría llamarse una conexión.

Así mismo, cuando acepta que algo está pasando se da cuenta de que quiere conquistar a este bastardo, que de verdad necesita ganar su atención y su corazón. Lo quiere a sus pies, suplicante, desbordante de lo que sea que pueda sentir por ella. Lo odia por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, por lastimar a sus amigos tantas veces, pero existe esta extraña fascinación que no entiende todavía. Una parte de ella que no quiere otra cosa que acurrucarse en los brazos de este oscuro príncipe, una parte de ella que quiere desentrañar sus secretos, mirar alrededor y saborear su esencia, lo que tiene para ofrecerle. Aunque quiera no puede negar que él, desde que llegó allí la ha estado haciendo sentir algo casa vez más profundo.

En realidad, nada ha sucedido, pero _algo_ ha sucedido. Algo bastante profundo, pero tal vez imperceptible entre ellos y Hermione ahora está segura de que ambos se encuentran experimentando lo mismo y eso empieza a gustarle.

* * *

Draco se recuesta en la cama y aunque se siente mentalmente cansado no puede conciliar el sueño. La cabeza le da vueltas alrededor del mismo asunto y se percata de que esconderse de los mortífagos ha pasado a un segundo plano de momento, teniendo en cuenta que lleva algunos días de aparente paz en los que las noticias revelan que su búsqueda ahora mismo no es una prioridad para nadie. Pero él no puede bajar la guardia y se da cuenta de que debe tener la cabeza clara para cuando haya que reanudar los esfuerzos por mantenerse con vida, por lo que necesita solucionar los conflictos internos que ahora mismo enfrenta y que están confinados a una de las habitaciones de su mansión y que, ignorante, se mantiene en un cautiverio voluntariamente aceptado al parecer.

¿Qué debe hacer? Todavía se debate entre decirle a Granger lo que sabe para que ambos busquen una solución al problema o sacarla de allí, pues la unión de la que habla el elfo no se ha consumado todavía, pero por más de que lo piensa, cae en cuenta de que esta es una decisión que no le concierne solo a él, menos ahora que ha empezado a pensar en ella como una mujer, pues la exposición constante a su presencia se ha encargado de enviar sus convicciones cada vez más a la mierda.

Sin vestir otra cosa que un pantalón de pijama sale de su habitación y se encamina hasta donde sabe que encontrará a Hermione y cuando abre la puerta nota que ella lo espera porque quizás ya sabe que va a su encuentro, algo que parece poder adivinar con exactitud últimamente.

Draco se acerca con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido, y ahora su mirada profunda está a solo unos centímetros de ella, pero Hermione no se retira y esta vez, él tampoco. Se miran durante un instante que parece más eterno de lo que es y ella, después de tantos momentos en los que ha logrado contenerse, posa una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él que cierra los ojos y se abandona al placer de su toque.

Hermione no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que sintió algo semejante y se sume en la embriaguez que le ocasiona el aroma y la perfección que percibe en los rasgos de Draco que, aunque es como cualquier otro chico de su edad y luce incluso un poco más desgarbado de lo que fue nunca, es justo lo que ella desea ahora mismo.

Entonces Malfoy abre los ojos y sin querer darle largas a algo que de todas formas sucederá, se olvida de que debe evitar _la consumación_ de lo que sea que esté empezando entre ellos y se apodera de sus labios, primero suave y luego con la furia de una tormenta que ha estado conteniéndose durante varios días, mientras ella, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, responde con el mismo ímpetu y se agarra de sus hombros porque siente que en cualquier momento puede caerse.

No termina de entender lo que le está pasándole a su cuerpo y tampoco a sus emociones, pero se permite dejar de pensar en lo que puede suceder después y disfrutar del banquete que se ha ofrecido en su nombre. De alguna manera siente que Malfoy es una parte de ella que no tenía idea que le estaba faltando y aunque en el fondo de su cabeza una vocecita le dice que aquello no tiene sentido, decide silenciarla y vivir, por una vez en su vida, en el presente.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —susurra, todavía sobre sus labios, pero él la besa de nuevo y es tan fuerte que, con las dos manos sobre su trasero, logra levantarla del suelo para obtener un mejor ángulo y poder conseguir acceder a ella de la manera que desea.

Su boca la abruma como las furiosas olas del mar, pero, aunque se separan para jadear, sus labios no terminan de soltarse completamente mientras se miran y se recuestan a la pared. Él se inclina sobre ella y la besa con la misma determinación firme de antes, pero mantiene su boca serena por un segundo, dándole la oportunidad de salir de la prisión de sus brazos.

Pero ella no lo hace y en cambio, sus brazos se enrollan alrededor de su cuello. Él quiere empujarla y quizás traspasar la pared para obtener más ventaja, pero ceder a sus instintos sexuales primitivos le hará daño y eso es algo que no puede permitirse ahora mismo, aunque las ansias de devorarla sean mayores que su buen juicio. Varias cosas a su alrededor se caen con los estallidos de magia involuntaria que hace mucho ninguno de los dos tenía, pero lejos de temer, se ríen contra sus bocas sintiendo solamente el calor que irradia de ellos y siendo conscientes de lo que vendrá.

Sosteniéndola todavía la lleva hasta la cama donde la deposita para luego ubicarse sobre ella y empezar a desnudar ese cuerpo de curvas acentuadas que luce mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez notó (un rasgo que, por supuesto, le atribuye a su nueva condición) y cuya piel suave y dorada se siente como seda en sus manos, mientras ella no puede dejar de contemplar la expresión extasiada de él, haciendo que esto le proporcione más placer que el mismo contacto.

Draco no puede disimularlo y tampoco quiere hacerlo. Se siente admirado, angustiado y embelesado con la belleza que aparentemente antes no había notado en ella y que ahora es evidente porque, aunque no lo fuera, sus ojos no pueden distinguir la diferencia entre percibirla y que sea real, y ella aprovecha la distracción para besarlo y ayudarlo también a liberarse de las pocas prendas que lleva puestas y que lo dejan igualmente expuesto ante ella.

—Esto sonará cliché, pero eres hermosa —dice y las palabras se escapan de su boca con una facilidad que no cree capaz de tener porque jamás ha sido este tipo de hombre y porque, para ella en particular, solo han existido insultos en su repertorio y se siente contrariado en parte porque ahora mismo piensa que ella merece todos los halagos que un hombre pueda imaginar, a pesar de ser consciente de que la magia que desprende su condición es la causante de su repentino cambio de actitud.

Se levanta un poco para poder contemplarla y puede ver cómo sus ojos ahora lucen dorados igual que los de una leona que está a punto de atacar a su presa y aquello lo maravilla, mientras una de sus manos recorre lentamente su piel bajando de a poco hasta el centro de sus pechos y luego hasta su cadera donde sus dedos empiezan a recorrer un camino tortuoso hasta su sexo. En respuesta, el cuerpo de ella se arquea y sus ojos se cierran al tiempo que la respiración se le acelera en perfecta sincronía con el movimiento que le imprime a sus dedos y con los suaves gemidos que brotan de sus labios entreabiertos.

Draco trata de calmar el estruendoso latido de su corazón, pero es imposible que sus emociones dejen de viajar tan aceleradamente, pues cada que se adentra en los terrenos, hasta hace poco prohibidos, más siente que está haciendo lo correcto. Ella por su parte lo agarra del cabello para dirigir el juego de sus dedos que ahora frotan su clítoris con aparente esperticia hasta que es su longitud la que rebusca su entrada. Los besos dejan de ser suficientes y las caricias se intensifican mostrando que no es amor o cariño lo que los ha unido sino algo que va más allá de su propio entendimiento, pero ninguno tiene objeciones o preguntas porque sus mentes también están sincronizadas.

Entonces ambos se preparan para recorrer un camino imaginario sin retorno.

Draco se inclina hacia ella con sus caderas pegadas y cuando se sumerge en las profundidades calientes de su cuerpo, apenas logra moverse un poco antes de que sus grandes ojos dorados se abran de golpe y se encuentran con los de él, mientras un jadeo se escapa de su boca ahora abierta cuyo labio inferior tiembla, aunque de inmediato la determinación cruza sus facciones y él sabe que puede continuar.

Y lo hace. Draco se mueve lentamente, acoplándose a su nueva morada hasta que la unión que tanto estuvo evitando se consuma por fin y ambos sienten como algo invisible estalla alrededor llenando cada uno de los espacios en lo que hasta el momento solo hubo incertidumbre, y los músculos que estaban tensos de anticipación, se preparan para responder con todo lo que tienen.

Hermione arrastra sus uñas a lo largo de la espalda de él, inundada por el placer y por una especie de magia que siente emanar desde lo más profundo de su ser. Todavía no entiende la maraña de emociones que ha venido experimentando y que la trajeron hasta este punto, pero, como antes, se limita a vivir el momento y a abandonarse a la satisfacción que le hace sentir el balanceo cada vez más constante y fuerte de Malfoy en su interior.

No hablan, pero los gemidos y el sonido de sus muslos golpeándose entre sí son como palabras que tropiezan unas con otras mientras ella, aferrada a sus hombros, siente la necesidad de marcarlo como algo de su propiedad por lo que muerde su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Pero él no lo nota o no le importa porque no se detiene y continúa deslizándose dentro y fuera, al tiempo que ella contrae las paredes de su vagina presionando la longitud de su miembro, lo que parece volverlo loco.

Ninguno puede contenerse y Hermione, queriendo mostrarse tan poderosa cómo se siente, se levanta y se coloca a horcadas sobre él, tardando solo unos segundos en encontrar el ritmo y tomar el control de la situación. Ha tenido experiencias sexuales antes, pero nada se compara con lo que siente ahora mismo. No puede hablar, solo sigue moviéndose cual amazona en su montura, sucumbiendo a la sensación de tenerlo dentro y totalmente sometido a ella, mientras él, maravillado por la visión de ella sobre su cuerpo, se apresura a frotar sus pezones con el pulgar, algo que les da aún más placer a ambos y los empuja a llegar hasta el final.

Y sucede.

El orgasmo corre a lo largo de cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Hermione que llega solo unos segundos antes que él a la apacible liberación. Ambos jadean, respiran profundamente y sueltan un suspiro de satisfacción casi al unísono mientras ella se recuesta a su lado detallando cada una de sus reacciones.

Draco luce concentrado, sereno, satisfecho y tranquilo mientras el cuerpo de Hermione sigue zumbando de placer. Su encuentro no ha sido nada fuera de lo común, pero ella literalmente ha visto las estrellas, ha flotado entre las nubes y se da cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás y que de alguna forma está dispuesta a poner su propia vida en peligro por proteger a quien, de un momento a otro, se ha convertido en _alguien_ para ella.

Es una familiaridad sin gracia, un revoltijo de emociones producto de roces apenas perceptibles, de comienzos confusos y revelaciones abruptas.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —dice, y teme haber roto algo más que el silencio.

Pero él también se siente como ella porque entiende (por fin) que la unión de sus cuerpos ha entrelazado también sus almas como era de esperarse y no sabe en qué momento va a decirle lo que ella ignora todavía (porque está seguro de que sigue sin saber lo que pasa) y por un momento le preocupa cómo vaya a tomarlo, pues se da cuenta de que, después de todo, _sí_ ha hecho uso de la ventaja que le llevaba.

—He estado pensando en algo, pero no sé si sea una buena idea —dice ignorando el ritmo de sus pensamientos y concentrándose en los dedos de ella que han empezado a trazar figuras sobre su pecho desnudo—. Potter y Weasley están en Malfoy Manor.

Hermione se detiene y lo mira.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —pregunta y se da cuenta que el control de sus emociones ha vuelto, como si acostarse con Malfoy hubiera sido la solución para concentrarse, aunque ahora también siente que separarse de él no es una opción.

Todo sigue siendo demasiado confuso.

—¿Importa? De todas maneras, he estado pensando en una forma de hacer que las cosas cambien a nuestro favor —sugiere y ella se percata de que habla en plural, como si de verdad la considerara parte de su presente, algo que ridículamente ha pasado (para ambos) en cuestión de días.

—¿Qué has pensado?

—Quiero entrar la orden —dice y ella lo mira, contrariada y llena de sorpresa—. En este momento soy un traidor y quizás sea más útil si estoy del lado de los _buenos_.

—No sé si eso sea posible —contesta ella, aunque la sola idea de que esté de su lado la llena de una emoción parecida a la euforia.

—Si me ayudas a hacer que la orden acepte que me una a ustedes, te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por sacar a tus amigos de Malfoy Manor.

—¿De verdad lo harías? —pregunta, sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

Draco toma una de las manos de Hermione y la pone en su pecho donde el corazón late con fuerza. —No tengo elección y creo que sabes que ahora tú tampoco —insinúa, y ella, aunque no tiene la menor idea de por qué lo dice, asiente.

Algo en su interior le hace estar convencida de que tiene razón y de que debe cuestionar, pero no ahora.

—Bien. Hagámoslo.

Draco se levanta y entrelaza los dedos de su mano derecha con la de ella, aceptando con esto lo que viene; la batalla que están a punto de empezar a librar. Juntos. El destino parece haberse reído de ambos, pues ha movido sus hilos (como siempre) de manera incierta, haciéndolos odiarse durante años para luego venir a juntarlos en un solo segundo y lo peor, sin darles la oportunidad de poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Respecto de este rarísimo y larguísimo fic (si, más de 9k) tengo que hacer algunas acotaciones:

1\. Creo que no es lo que están acostumbrados a leer en mis escritos, pero quise arriesgarme con una propuesta diferente (aunque ahora me di cuenta gracias a una amiga, de que la trasformación me quedó muy al estilo crepúsculo, sin querer, eso si y sin vergüenza porque a mi me gusta la saga) porque me pareció una buena oportunidad para integrar una de mis temáticas favoritas (veelas y sus parejas) al dramione gracias a las variables elegidas y, pues, aunque no estoy tan orgullosa como quisiera del resultado, me esforcé bastante.

2\. Las palabras de la veela significan «muerte» y «vida» respectivamente y están en suajili porque me gustó que no fueran palabras comunes además de cómo sonaban.

3\. Este fic tiene un final abierto que he dejado así a propósito para que ustedes lo llenen con lo que quieran porque por lo menos por ahora no he pensado en la posibilidad de continuarlo (ya tengo demasiado trabajo con el resto de fics inconclusos que cargo a cuestas, gracias). Sé que les hubiera gustado que mostrara la reacción de Hermione al enterarse de lo que es y de que Draco es su pareja, o la manera como él lograría unirse a la orden e incluso el rescate de Ron y Harry, pero el tiempo no me dio para tanto y ya lo hice bastante extenso entregando en el límite de tiempo. Además esto es en parte lo que quería mostrar, es decir, el paso del odio al amor (o como quieran llamarlo) y la manera como estos dos, que no se toleraban, se han juntado por obra de la magia y de momento me quedo satisfecha(?).

4\. La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, pero no he podido encontrar a quién darle el crédito, pero que sepan que le agradezco a esta persona por hacer el edit tan hermoso que tomé prestado.

5\. Y bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí agradezco enormemente que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme con todo y la larguísima nota de autor.

 **¿Reviews?**

Un abrazo.

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
